Goodbyes
by GalexyQuest
Summary: Alternate ending to the train station scene with Sheldon. What happens when Penny has to say goodbye?


**A/N: This is a fluffy little one shot about the episode where Sheldon was leaving at the train station. I found this story I had written the day after the episode aired, but I never put it out here. Not sure what compelled me to do so now, but thought some of you may enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

She had just bent down and put her arms around his neck. She gently kissed his cheek and told him good bye. She hadn't been prepared for the barrage of emotions that swept over her as her arms were slowly leaving his body.

His scent was intoxicating. Clean and innocent. His skin was rough, from not shaving. His voice was soft yet masculine. He had turned his head to say good bye and she felt his breath in her ear. It reverberated throughout her body. She was hit by visual, tactile, auditory and aromatic senses all at once, and she was not prepared.

She didn't want to see him go. Her very soul ached.

She was taken back to a time many years ago, when Sheldon had not really known Penny. She had asked him to keep a secret, and he felt it such an important part of friendship, that he told Leonard that he was moving out rather than betray her.

He had barely known her.

The prospect of a new residence shouldn't have propelled him into this whirlwind. And what about the university telling him he had to continue to work on string theory? There was also nothing too surprising there. Sheldon had published article after article getting closer and closer for years. There was no reason for him to give up, in fact, she had never known Sheldon to give up on anything. And if the University's board members felt it was important enough for him to continue, then he would have. What changed? What made Sheldon want to leave?

She racked her brain and went back to when they announced their engagement. Sheldon's face had become impassive. There was no roll of the eyes, no indignant remarks. Just a lengthy question and answer period regarding how they would all coexist.

She knew but never wanted to admit it. She knew all along but ignored the signals.

She was the reason he was leaving, she felt it all the way down to her bones.

Body language was her superpower.

What she felt overwhelming her in this instant she couldn't ignore. The answer had been there all along. She was in the car next to Leonard riding home, and she couldn't let it end like this. She got out her phone and started texting.

"Sheldon don't go. I want to see you. Will you wait?"

Her phone was silent for an agonizing whole minute.

"For what?"

 _Whew_

"You know what. I get it. You thought I wouldn't figure it out? Come on. I'll meet you anywhere."

"There is no reason for us to talk Penny."

"You're pretty mad at me, huh?"

"No, I'm not really mad per se."

"But I'm the reason you want to leave."

"The nail in the coffin, yes"

"Wait for me... _please_. Just tell me where and when."

She waited another agonizing minute.

"Very well, I'll get a hotel tonight. I won't be able to sleep, you can come by anytime. It will be the one by the station. I'll text you the room number."

"See you soon."

Leonard, noticed all the texting asked, "What's up?"

It was time she faced what was going on between her and Sheldon.

"My friend Laurie. She just broke up with her boyfriend. Looks like it might be girls night at her apartment. ..."

ooOoo

When he swung the door open, Penny was yet again unprepared for the rush of emotions that swooped over her. There he stood, tall, dark, and gloomy...glaring at her with that look the way he did, the one that elicited sexual tension between them.

He had given her that look many times over the years, and Penny always wondered if he knew what he was doing. But secretly, she knew he always did. Ever since that first day when he had gazed down on her from his board, she knew that he wanted her. Only this time, he looked angry.

"What is it Penny. You've yet again foiled my plans with your chaotic intrusions. Say what you want then get out."

His arms were crossed. He still hadn't shaved, and he cocked his eyebrow at her impatiently waiting for her to reply.

"What the hell Sheldon, we can't even be civil to each other right now?"

"To what end, Penny, to what end? You want me to confess some kind of undying love for you? Are you going to break your engagement with Leonard?"

With her in front of him his composure slowly melted away.

"Tell me Penelope, since you're so smart and have me all figured out, like I knew you would, tell me what's so important you had to see me? Are you going to fling yourself into my arms and say it's been me all along? Say that you've been a coward, that you were too afraid to be with someone as inconceivable as I, that you delved into a physical relationship with that man in order to make yourself feel superior?"

He uncrossed his arms and put them on either side of the door, as if blocking her way...

"Tell me woman, did you even once, consider what all this was doing to me right under my very nose, in my own apartment, right in my face!"

His words were like daggers in her heart, so true were they that she could barely find the will to look him in the eye. They were so close, and he was looming over her, she could feel his breath on her face. She knew it all the time.

Her eyes watered and instantly she regretted every moment she ever wasted since she met this man. She felt immature and foolish. Playing games with someone who was far superior to her level of play. He must think her a small child, so carelessly she had flaunted herself in front of him. His love was on a whole different level that she never understood until this moment. Standing there looking up at him so vulnerable, she wondered why she never acted on it before. She raised her arm to touch his face...

He moved away from her.

"Not. Another. Step. Woman."

She froze

"Don't start something you aren't prepared to finish. I'm not in the mood to play your games."

Instantly her demeanor changed to steel.

ooOoo

The following morning Sheldon was back at the train station platform patiently waiting for his future to unfold. He held one lone ticket in his fingers so tightly, he thought he would turn it to dust and it would scatter in the winds.

He eased the tension and took a deep breath. He didn't want to ruin things just as they were beginning.

As the cars rolled up and stopped before him, he turned to take in one last glance of his surrounding to commit them to memory. After all, this was the beginning of everything.

Before turning back to board the train, he held out his hand.

"Come along then Penelope, our future awaits."

"Right behind you moonpie, right behind you."

THE END


End file.
